candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aphrodite Belleza/Recommendation lists of several Anime etc.
Hello, first off, this blog post of mine got nothing to do with Candy Series, nor am I gonna mention them. The purpose of creating this blog post is I hope to introduce you users to several media that I myself like and hope you will check them out. "several media" ranging from: *Anime/Manga *Cartoons *Movies This will going to be a lengthy list, so feel free to skip a few parts that does not interest u. Anime/Manga I HAVE to start with this one since most of you here are anime fans. Erased You like mystery, murder and romance? This anime is the right one for you: The story is about a young boy called Satoru who travelled back in time to stop the murder of his 3 elementary school classmates. Throughout the show, Satoru and one of his classmates, Hinasuki, bonded and become really close friends. What Satoru did not knew is that the murder of his 3 classmates is someone he least expected... The King's Avatar/全职高手 You know the joke where people considered anime as a Chinese cartoon? Well thanks to this new series, whoever who made this joke shall eat his words. On April 2017, a new China made cartoon was released on MyAnimeList titled Quan Zhi Gao Shao (全职高手), aka The King's Avatar. If you like video games, slice of life and Sci Fi, this show must be in your bucket list. The main character is kinda like a better Kirito from SAO mixed with The Legend 27 from video game Game of War. The show has AMAZING animation, they blend CGI (Computer Generated Image, similar to 3D animation) together with 2D animation. The animation will be the first thing to wow you when you watch this anime. Video:https://youtu.be/UAGqV6Ho32s The Promised Neverland This is a newly released MANGA with a current 40+ chapters, so there aint a Anime adaptation yet. The story talks about an Orphanage home, where the orphans there are all happy with their lives, everything seems perfect...until one day, when they dicovered the secret; the true objective of the orphange: The orphans who are believed to be adopted by foster parents, are instead vanished. (well, not exactly, but I cant tell you exactly what has happened if you dont what me to give spoilers) Which of those Anime/Manga mentioned above do you feel like watching? Erased The King's Avatar The Promised Neverland Movies Wonder Woman (Hollywood) GO WATCH IT, I promised this DC movie won't disappoint you like Batman v Superman and Suicide Squad. Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man Tell No Tales (Hollywood) Another GREAT movie. Go watch it if you haven't. There is one scene which is EXTREMELY funny. It will tickle your funny bone. Dangal (Bollywood) First thing to note: This is an Indian Bollywood movie and it is based on a true story. The story is about a father (played by famous actory Aamir Khan) who was once a famous pro wrestler. His wife gave birth to 2 daughters. In India, women are considered as the weaker and less important gender (basically sexism). So the father is disappointed that he can't train them into pro wrestlers like him because they are woman. But one day, the 2 daughters demostrated their potential in wrestling. Ever since then, the father started to give them demonic training in order to mould them into the perfect wrestlers. In the end, the two daughters made their father proud when they won the international wrestling championship. Why I recommend this movie is because it is full of positive messages, it is based on a true story and there are moments in the movie which will most likely make you cry. Video: https://youtu.be/x_7YlGv9u1g Goodbye, Mr Loser (夏洛特烦恼， chinese movie) If you are a non-Chinese speaker, you can skip this. Cuz this is a comedy-romance movie in Chinese and the jokes and puns won't be quite understandable for you. Four words: Go watch this movie! It is PURE COMEDY GOLD! Every moments of this movie are priceless and funny. Video: https://youtu.be/V8ntLOGsggI Train to Busan (Korean movie) You know that Korean movies are mostly romance related? Well this one IS NOT, it is a horror movie about zombies. If you are afraid of jump scares and blood, don't watch this. If not, go watch it! Promised that you will like it! There is one scene near the end of the movie when one likeable character died, I almost cried. Video:https://youtu.be/pyWuHv2-Abk Which one of those above do you feel like watching the most? Wonder Woman Pirates of the Carribean 5 Dangal Goodbye Mr Loser Train to Busan I want to watch all! (even the Horror one) Cartoons As most of you here are anime fans, why don't watch a little bit of Western cartoons? Some of them are great. Avatar: The Last Airbender You must AT LEAST heard of it. If you have not heard of this show, you must be living under a rock. This show is an ANIME-INSPIRED cartoon. GO WATCH IT IF YOU HAVEN'T! Gravity Falls If you had visited my profile page, you will see it is full of fanarts of this GREAT CARTOON SHOW. Gravity Falls is about twin siblings who went to a small obscure town called Gravity Falls where they learn about the secrets behind the town. If like mystery and comedy, this show is the right one for you. It ALSO MAKE YOU A CLEVERER PERSON if you watch it. LEGIT! Which cartoons mentioned above do you feel like watching? Avatar: The Last Airbender Gravity Falls None, I hate cartoons (screw you, GET LOST!) Category:Blog posts